Boiling Metal Battalion base
The Barjack's Boiling Metal Battalion was based in a former city at the foot of the Western Mountains, with the closest settlement being Factory Farm 22. Located several hundred kilometers west of the Scrapyard, the former St. Louis Missouri, it may be .Battle 42 - A map of the Barjack's conquered Factory Farms is shown. The city had a freshwater source in the form of spring water and housed the battalion's supplies of food, ammunition, and fuel. History Alita, Figure Four, and Yolg ended up at the base in ES 590 after they were caught in a massive tornado triggered by the explosion of Factory Train 12's . The jeep they had been using had landed on top of a skyscraper and was on the edge of a floor. However Figure was able to get everyone safely off before the jeep fell. He suspended Alita, who had been knocked out, by a rope as payback for her earlier treatment of him and left her there while he and Yolg searched for supplies. They found water and stumbled onto a cache of food. Figure was overjoyed at this, but Yolg started to get suspicious of their location. The Boiling Metal, led by Colonel Bozzle in the meantime had found Knucklehead's detached head and were warned about Alita when they returned to the base. They shelled the three when Bozzle saw Alita trying to hold Figure hostage when he had shimmied down and tried to taunt her with food. Alita used monowire to break her fall and caught Yolg and Figure, saving them a third time. The building then fell on top of them from the damage, but they caught a break when an empty window landed on them. After Alita fired at Bozzle with her pistol and destroyed his secondary optics head, he had Knucklehead lead a platoon of socket soldiers into the base while the rest of the battalion moved in from the flanks. .]] Alita holed up with Figure and Yolg in an abandoned building to await the inevitable attack, but she betrayed her position when she panicked at seeing a Minois dryas butterfly and fired at it. Knucklehead's platoon was decimated by her, but this allowed the battalion to take up position and threaten her with a 30mm chain-gun. Figure however took control of a minigun platform and laid down covering fire, allowing Alita to use her TUNED support weapons. She nearly had Bozzle but was only stopped by Yolg, who revealed that Bozzle was his childhood friend. Bozzle fired his pistol at Alita, knocking her down, while his men covered her. Figure, who had stopped firing, was then fired upon by the battalion and apparently killed when a building fell on top of him. After Bozzle blasted off Alita's legs with her own rifle, she was secured and taken prisoner, allowing the battalion's supply units to be brought in. Following their resupply, the battalion left to attack Factory Farm 22. Figure later emerged from the rubble unscathed and set off after them. Other appearances The base is a location in Gunnm: Martian Memory. Following the defeat of the Boiling Metal, Gally can return here and fight socket soldiers and Barjack commanders, who are recurring bounties. References Category:Locations Category:Gunnm: Martian Memory locations Category:Barjack Category:Badlands